Lawyer Quest Journey of The Legendary Hero
by Magic Detective
Summary: Even though Trucy is too old for a bedtime story, Phoenix tells one to her anyway and greatly modifies a classic adventure game. Parody of Dragon Quest V.


**Lawyer Quest - Journey of The Legendary Hero**

**Trucy: Daddy, could you please tell me a bedtime story?**

**Apollo: Trucy, you're too old for these…**

**Phoenix: Quiet, Apollo. Anyway, Trucy, I'll tell you one about a fantasy world…**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there lived a medieval region called Courtian. For centuries, evil has struck this region again and again along with monsters. But each time that happened, a hero has appeared to strike down this evil.<p>

This century, Manfred has appeared.

Now, we begin our story, on the legendary hero…

* * *

><p>Prince Edgeworth of Detha, sighed as he walked with his sister, Princess Franziska, in the woods. The children had snuck out of the castle right under the nose of their guardian, Larry. It's been eight years since they were born and at that time, their parents, King Phoenix and Queen Maya, had vanished. Edgeworth refuse to believe that his parents abandon him when he was just born and still hates that Jake, Phoenix's uncle, is now at the throne. Still fuming to himself, the two siblings suddenly saw a house with a statue in a garden. That moment, a wand Franziska received as a child reacted.<p>

Edgeworth: Should we?

Franziska: Only one way to find out what might happen!

The two snuck into the garden and Franziska used her wand. Like magic, the statue suddenly changed into a young man!

Man: Oof!

The two children watched at the man got up. His eyes suddenly locked with the children's.

Man: How old are you two?

Edgeworth: Uh, we're both eight.

Man: I must have been in that statue for eight years…

Franziska: Who are you?

Man: You don't recognize me? It's me, your father, Phoenix!

The kids were suddenly shocked and then gave their father a hug.

Franziska: Daddy!

Edgeworth: I knew you didn't abandon us! I knew it!

* * *

><p>Detha rejoiced in the return of their king. Visitors who came to the place just for him was wealthy rich man, Grossberg, Grossberg's daughters, Pearl and Iris, the rulers of Sleuburg, King Gumshoe and Queen Maggey, and Pearl's husband, Cody. But none was more grateful than Missile, a sabercat Phoenix and Maya saved as children, who started liking Phoenix all over the face. After that was over, Phoenix told the story of why he was imprisoned like that, telling a tale that involved the former rulers of Detha, King Diego and Queen Mia.<p>

The two children nodded in understanding, now knowing they must help their father in his quest. Phoenix looked at his wife's equipment, which was left after they were separated, nearby her wedding ring, the Circle of Hope. The man looked at his own, the Circle of Justice, and a locket a maid gave him that originally belonged to his parents.

Phoenix: (Maya… father… mother… don't worry… I'll free everyone from the darkness!)

That moment allowed the kids to start snooping around Phoenix's bag.

Phoenix: Kids! Cut it out!

Edgeworth and Franziska popped out of the bag. Edgeworth is holding a huge sword, while Franziska is holding a giant shield.

Edgeworth: So this is the Attornhian Sword…

Franziska: And this is the Attornhian Shield…

Suddenly, the Attornhian Sword magically shrank in Edgeworth's hand and became a size that Edgeworth could use it. Phoenix was shocked.

Phoenix: Franziska! Hand Edgeworth the shield!

Franziska handed the Attornhian Shield and it too became Edgeworth's size. Phoenix gasped.

Phoenix: So the legendary hero… is actually my own son! Edgeworth, are you ready for the task bestowed upon you?

The boy nodded.

Edgeworth: Of course, father.

* * *

><p>After much preparation, the family set off. Phoenix first went to Proseaptra to prove to the queen that Edgeworth was indeed the legendary hero, that allowed them to acquire the Attornhian Helmet needed. Next, after destroying Dahlia, the creature that put Phoenix into many hardships, along with restoring Zenithia, the three finally got the Attornhian Armor, which is the finale piece that will help Edgeworth defeat Manfred. Then, Phoenix learned that with the wedding rings of him and Maya, along with the Circle of Truth ring, the path to Manfred and Mia will open.<p>

But as they started to head down the path, they found a statue. Edgeworth suddenly felt the Circle of Truth reacting to it. The boy, looking at the statue, put the ring on the statue's finger. Suddenly, the statue was bathe in a warm light and it changed into a beautiful woman!

Woman: Where am I?

Phoenix looked at the woman's eyes.

Phoenix: Maya! It's you!

The two ran to each other and gave each other a hug. Then it was the kids' turn.

Franziska: Mommy!

Edgeworth: You're back! I can't believe it!

Once the reunion was over, Maya got prepared and slipped her wedding ring back on her finger. After that, Phoenix slipped the Circle of Truth onto Edgeworth's finger.

Phoenix and Maya: Okay, kids. Are you ready?

Franziska and Edgeworth: Of course!

* * *

><p>The family made their way to the Dark World, where Manfred was waiting. Out of a moment, Edgeworth snuck off only to see a woman dying thanks to the dark ruler.<p>

Woman: I… must… go… on…

Suddenly, a man's voice is heard in the air.

Man: That's enough, Mia. You've done all you can.

That moment, a ghost appeared.

Mia: D-Diego?

Diego: Our descendents has become stronger than us… please… comeback to me…

Mia: Oh… my love…

Edgeworth watched as Mia became a ghost and walked to her husband.

Edgeworth: Are you my grandfather?

Diego: Who are you?

Edgeworth: Prince Edgeworth. Legendary hero and son of King Phoenix of Detha.

Diego: Yes. So my son did find the legendary hero after all…

Mia: Good luck, Edgeworth. And tell Phoenix… we'll always be watching over him.

The two ghosts vanish. Suddenly, the family appeared next to Edgeworth.

Franziska: What just happened?

Edgeworth told what happened. Phoenix nodded.

Phoenix: I see… okay! Now let's defeat Manfred!

* * *

><p>The family made it to Manfred's lair and killed him once and for all. The final blow was delivered by father and son, Phoenix wielding his father's sword. With that finally over, the Guardian Judge Dragon took the family back to the kingdom of Detha, where a great celebration was then held. Phoenix danced with his wife, while the two kids danced with them. Meanwhile, in the heavens, Mia and Diego, now reunited, watched their son and his family, holding hands. And they all lived happily ever after.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: The end.<strong>

**Trucy: That was a great story, Daddy! Could you tell me another one?**

**Phoenix: Okay, how about the story of Kingdom Lawyers?**

* * *

><p>The Cast<p>

Father: Phoenix

Bianca: Maya

Nera: Pearl

Debora: Iris

Briscoleti: Grossberg

Sancho: Larry

Son: Edgeworth

Daughter: Franziska

Harry: Gumshoe

Maria: Maggey

Pankaraz: Diego

Mada: Mia

Albert: Jake

Charlie: Cody

Baby Sabercat: Missile

Mildorath: Manfred

Ladja: Dahlia


End file.
